Omega-3-fatty acids are known to be beneficial to mammals. Some of their benefits are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,913 wherein specific diets can ameliorate metabolic disturbances in animals with cancer. Omega-3-fatty acids are typically, exemplified by eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic (DHA), a-linolenic acid, and octadecatetraenoic acid. EPA and DHA are generally considered to be the most important and significant of the long chain omega-3 fatty acids. Generally, these long chain fatty acids are present in relatively low, almost minute, quantities or completely absent in typical pet food compositions. The fatty acid composition of foods consumed by companion pets, for example dogs and cats, directly influences the biological levels of fatty acid found in their blood.
Natural products which have relatively high levels of omega-3 unsaturated fatty acids such as EPA and DHA can be derived from marine oils such as salmon, anchovy, sardine and menhaden. Such natural oils can be concentrated to even higher percentages of omega-3-fatty acids.
When provided systemically to pet animals such as dogs and cats in the proper quantities, omega-3 fatty acids can assist in and positively influence behavior in young, adult and aged animals. Such behavior influences can be particularly important in animals having age related cognition decline (ARCD). However, even in young and mature animals that are not of an age wherein ARCD is normally found, the systemic administration of omega-3 fatty acids can bring about positive behavior changes.